Cats of the Clans
by Ketta13
Summary: This is all the cats from each clan. I've also included SkyClan. This is from my book, "Is That It?". I'll also add new ones has cats changed ranks.


The Clans (2)

ThunderClan

Leader – **Swiftstar** – A handsome white tom with black splotches covering his pelt. He has amber eyes.

Deputy – **Gingersplash** – Pretty ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, chest and underbelly.

Medicine Cat – Fangsong – A fluffy dark gray she-cat with a chipped left front tooth and old yellow eyes.

Warriors – **Birdsong** – A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Redfur** – A handsome ginger-red tom. Gold eyes. (Spalshpaw)

**Ebonytail** – A beautiful dark gray she cat, almost black, with blue eyes.

**Rabbitleap** – Light gray tom with gray-blue eyes. (Silverpaw)

**Rosefur** – A gorgeous tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Robinclaw** – Small rusty red tom with pale yellow eyes.

**Patchfur** – Fluffy black and white tom with blue eyes. (Brairpaw)

**Mudfur** – Huge, muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Rustpelt** – Russet brown tom with green eyes.

**Branckentail **– A pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, underbelly, and chest. She has green eyes.

**Brambleheart** – Brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, paws and tail tip with gray stripes and green eyes.

**Spiderstep** – A brown tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes. (Sootpaw)

**Thrushpelt** – Bluish gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Sunpelt** – A bright yellow tom with gold eyes.

**Violettail** – Pure white she-cat with a black tail, back, and half of her head black, with violet eyes.

Apprentices – **Spalshpaw (fur)** – A white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes.

**Sootpaw (claw)** – A soot coloured tom with messy fur and amber eyes.

**Brairpaw (feather)** – A small light brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Silverpaw (flame)** – A pretty silver she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, paws and tail tip and darker tabby stripes. Yellow/amber eyes with a flame shape underneath her right eye.

Queens – **Dancingflame** – A dazzling bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Petalclaw **– A light brown creamy she-cat with blue eyes and one darker paw.

**Bronzetail** – A pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits – Dancing flames kits –

**Vixenkit (tail)** – A gorgeous russet red she-cat with just lighter tabby stripes and shiny fur. She has amber eyes and a fringe covering her left eye. She has darker paws, ear tips and tail tip.

**Brookkit (fur)** – A fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white splotch over her right eye.

Petalclaw's kits –

**Firekit (claw)** – A dark brown tom with amber eyes and sharp claws.

**M=Tinykit (leaf)** – A small white she-kit with glossy fur and blue eyes.

Elders – **Dapplepatch** - A calico she-cat with old yellow eyes.

**Grasswhisper** – A brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

**Barkclaw** - A ragged old gray tom with pale, old yellow eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader – **Flamestar** – A small orange she-cat with a just lighter tail tip, paws and ear tips, with small light orange dots on her rump. She has green eyes.

Deputy – **Nightclaw **- A pure black tom with green eyes. (Fallenpaw)

Medicine Cat – **Ghosteyes** – A light gray she-cat with darker tabby stripes and a dark gray underbelly, paws, chest, and tail tip. Her eyes are amber, and she has a ghostly flame under her eyes.

Apprentice – **Shadepaw **– A dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Warriors – **Blackstep **– A black tom with blue eyes.

**Badgerfur** – A grumpy old black and white tom with yellow eyes.

**Wisppelt** – Orange she-cat with blue eyes.

**Rowanfang** – Brown-russet tom with amber eyes.

**Nightsky** – Bluish she-cat with amber eyes. (Heavypaw)

**Firefly** –Black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Fawnstep** – Brown she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

**Littleflower** – White she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Hawkfur** – Bulky brown tom with piercing blue eyes.

**Blazefur** – Reddish orange tom with green eyes. (Amberpaw)

**Waspclaw** – Pale yellow tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Blackear** – A gray tom with black ears and blue eyes.

Apprentices – **Amberpaw (wing)** – Golden brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Heavypaw (foot)** – Brown tom with black eyes.

**Fallenpaw (flight)** – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Queens – **Cloudtail** – A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Acornpelt** – A **calico** she-cat with green eyes.

Kits – Acornpelts Kits –

**Stumpkit (claw)** - A browny 'green' tom with amber eyes.

**Sapkit (pelt)** – A fluffy white and calico she-kit with blue eyes.

Cloudtails kits –

Is expecting. (Mintkit (heart), Pinekit(fur))

Elders – **Cedarclaw** – Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Swishpelt** – Light gray she-cat with old yellow eyes.

WindClan

Leader – **Sagestar** – Fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy – **Spottedfoot** – A white tom covered with black spots and has yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat – **Beechflight** – A pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice – **Heatherleaf **– Pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors – **Ivypool** - A silver, white and gray calico she-cat with green eyes.

**Breezefur** – Black tom with amber eyes.

**Boulderclaw **– Muscular gray tom with green eyes.

**Sedgeflower** – A white she-cat with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes.

**Honeyleaf** – Creamy orange she-cat with orange eyes. (Stripedpaw)

**Rainheart** – Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Burrclaw** – Gray tom with grey-blue eyes.

**Stonefall** – Grey tom with black ears and eyes.

**Whisperstripe.** – A gray tabby she-cat.(Russetpaw)

**Longflight** – A small brown she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail tip. Her eyes are blue.

**Ferntail** – Black she-cat with brown eyes.

**Beestripe** – Pale yellow tom with gray stripes and amber eyes. He has a small 'bob cat' tail. (Oakpaw)

**Nettlepelt** – A dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices – **Oakpaw (claw)** – Red brown tom with amber eyes.

**Russetpaw (fire)** – Pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Stripedpaw (pelt)** – White she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes.

Queens – **Sweetfur** – A light brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Green eyes.

Kits – Sweetfurs kits –

**Webkit** – gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Meadowkit** – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders – **Moorpelt** – An old light gray tom, with messy fur and green eyes.

**Swiftfoot** – White tom with black patches and amber eyes.

**Mothclaw** – White tom with gray patches here nd there with blue eyes. Messy fur.

RiverClan

Leader – **Moonstar** – A light gray she-cat with purple eyes.

Deputy – **Rowanfur** – A dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Willowpaw)

Medicine Cat – **Rippleheart** – A blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice – **Mosspaw **– A silver, white and gray calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors – **Grayclaw** – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

**Troutclaw **– Brown tom with gold eyes. (Stonepaw)

**Fishclaw** – Black tom with amber eyes.

**Snowtail **– White she-cat with blue eyes. (Waterpaw)

**Rushstone** – Reddish brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Robinwing** – Pretty brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

**Crowflight **– Black she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

**Suntail **– Pale yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

**Sagefeather** – Light brown she-cat with purple eyes.

**Reedfeather** – Black tom with brown underbelly, chest, and tail tip. Amber eyes. (Otterpaw)

**Shinepelt **– Pretty gray-silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Adderfang** – Reddy-brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices – **Willowpaw (splash)** – Pretty gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Stonepaw (fur)** – Gray tom with blue eyes.

**Waterpaw (pelt)** – Bluish-gray tom with amber eyes.

**Otterpaw (flight)** – Bright orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens – **Pebbleheart **– Gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Pearlfur** – Pure black she-cat with green eyes.

Kits – Pebbleheart's kits -

**Featherkit (pelt)** – Pretty small gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Pikekit (fur)** – Black tom with a brown muzzle chest and underbelly. Green eyes.

Pearlfur's kits –

**Nightkit (claw)** – Pretty black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mistkit (cloud)** – Dark gray she-kit with blue eyes.

**Oakkit (tooth)** – Gray mottled tom with blue eyes.

Elders – **Ashspot** – Old ragged gray tom with darker gray spots covering his back. Blue eyes.

**Shyfeather** – Bluish-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Whitesplash** – A pure white she-cat with amber eyes and a missing ear.

SkyClan

Leader – **Hawkstar** – Russet red tom with blazing amber eyes and long fur.

Deputy – **Swiftclaw** – Small black and white tom with green eyes, but he's fast.

Medicine Cat – **Mousepool** – Fluffy, or long furred, she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice – **Sugarwing** – Pure white she-cat with grey eyes.

Warriors – **Cherryheart** – Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Leafwing** – Brown tabby she-cat with a cut in her ear and blue eyes.

**Quailfeather** – Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest and muzzle. Green eyes.

**Squirrelclaw** – A plain brown she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail.

**Brindleheart **– Brindle brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Shrewtail** – Pure black tom with a missing ear.

**Cloverfur** – Fluffy white she-cat with pretty green eyes.

**Wolfpelt** – Long haired gray tom with amber eyes.

**Acornclaw** – Pretty calico and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Mountainclaw** – Muscular brown tabby tom with black paws, tail tip and ear tips. Piercing amber eyes.

**Morningfrost** – A plain brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Stormwhisker** – Large dark gray tom with blue eyes.

**Cloudclaw **– Long furred tom with amber eyes.

**Volefur** – Brown tom with big green eyes.

Apprentices – **Redpaw (tail)** – White tom with orange, 'red' and black patches covering his body. Green eyes.

**Cinderpaw (flight)** – Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a bushy tail.

**Sorrelpaw (heart)** – Pretty calico she-cat with grey eyes.

**Fuzzypaw (step)** – A fluffy, or 'fuzzy' brown tom with green eyes.

Queens – **Raccoonstripe** – A pretty light gray she-cat with a black 'mask' on her face and a black stripe going down her back, with a black tail. Blue eyes.

**Sandpelt** – A sandy golden she-cat with green eyes.

Kits – Raccoonstripe's kits –

**Leopardkit (heart)** – Fluffy gray tom with green eyes.

**Emberkit (claw)** – Rust red tom with blue eyes.

**Redkit (pelt)** – Red she-kit with darker red paws and tail tip and ear tips with green eyes.

Sandpelts kits –

**Badgerkit (claw)** – White tom with black paws, tail tip and ear tips. Amber eyes.

**Bluekit (tail)** – Fluffy blue-gray she-kit with cute blue eyes.

Elders – **Thorntail** – Grumpy old brown tabby tom with messy fur and green eyes.

**Hawkfeather** – A very attractive plain brown she-cat with darker ears. She has faint tabby markings.

Main Characters

Vixenkit

Sootpaw

The Clans

From My Story


End file.
